Sylvia Kellog (Amos Burke: Secret Agent)
Sylvia Kellog (Nancy Gates) is the hidden main villainess of the episode ’The Man‘s Men’ for the tv series ‘Amos Burke: Secret Agent). She is an attractive widow-turned-spy and a Secret traitoress to the CIA. Sylvia, along with two other leading conspirators, organise a plan to steal diamonds and valuable intel from headquarters. She is the only one of these conspirators taking an active part in the role, as she and some goons steal it. She is first seen not in disguise at the airport waiting for Burke. She meets him there and reveals that they’re going to be undercover as cousins. She and Burke drive to her mansion. Meanwhile two of the three goons are killed by Burke. Sylvia reveals that she became a spy when she found her husband (who she didn’t love) dead over a sheet of valuable intelligence. Instead of making her forget or killing her, the CIA gave her a job, which she accepted (most likely out of personal gain). Sylvia’s husband was a senator, just like goon Ralph. Sylvia and Burke meet up in her bedroom and Burke reveals that he is sexually attracted to her. The two kiss and they decide to become lovers and partners. The duo decide to have a walk in the park where they see Ralph. Sylvia explains that he was one of her husbands friends and a senator Burke reveals suspicions about Ralph and they decide to find out if he is one of the thieves (Sylvia most likely has a plan to get rid of Ralph). At the meeting Burke’s suspicions are proved correct: He finds a bit of radiation on Ralph confirming him to be one of the thieves. Burke confronts Ralph and the two struggle, but Sylvia ‘saves’ the day when she shoots Ralph (so she can get his share of the money). She pretends she only did it to save Burke. Burke secretly confessed to an ally that he suspects his lover of being a traitoress. Together they put a plan into action to catch her out. At Sylvia’s mansion, she pretends to be upset because it is (apparently) the first time she has ever killed a man before. She pretends to be upset when Burke says that he will be going back to The Man’s headquarters, although she is most likely overjoyed. Burke and Sylvia ‘investigate’ the office to try and find the diamonds, which have been hidden somewhere. It appears that the rogues have not yet found the diamonds. Burke ‘discovers’ it hidden in a lamp. He hands Sylvia the diamonds and chases after his ally (pretending to be the villain who hid them and planned to steal them). Burke pretends to shoot him, giving Sylvia enough time to photograph the diamonds. She runs down as he is ‘shot’ and she is given a taxi ride home. At the end of the episode, Sylvia is seen counting money with the other two main conspirators. They all delightedly drink the wine, extremely pleased with themselves. Suddenly, Burke intentionally makes a loud noise outside, luring one out; he is immediately knocked unconscious. When he enters he shoots conspirator number two; Sylvia is now the only surviving one. She tries to seduce Burke into letting her go but he instead callously reveals that she was betrayed and poisoned with the wine by the other conspirators; Sylvia immediately feels the effects. Clinging to Burke; she tells him she is scared before falling to the ground; dead. Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Spy Category:Traitoress Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:High Heels Category:Fur Category:Rich Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Betrayer Category:Betrayed Category:The Vamp Category:Failed Seduction Category:Freud Buster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Callous Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Poison Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lingerie Category:Master of Disguise Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Live Action Villainess